pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers (Episode 13)
Details Brothers is the thirteenth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 1st of December 2018. It's story begins a few hours after Vendetta (Episode 12) where the group has found a small house off a country road to rest in for the night before they make their journey to Bunker 03 the next day. The title is a reference to how some of the characters have bonded like brothers; Vince & Craig and Vince & Will. It's also the title because in this episode Craig is reunited with his "despicable" younger brother Cory. Synopsis The episode opens and the group is taking shelter in a small wooden house they found off a country road on their way to Bunker 03. They decided to rest for the night as they knew the next day could be tough. Mark and Rachel are asleep and Vince and David are sitting by a fire place chatting about recent events. Vince asks David how his hand is feeling and also tells him how proud he is of him as well as the rest of the team. It is safe to say at this point that their relationship is fully repaired after the events of Conflict (Episode 9) and has likely improved from what it previously was. In the bedroom of the cabin, Craig and Jane have finally found themselves alone together after all of this time, but unfortunately Craig is not in the right mindset for romantics like Jane is. He can't stop thinking about the events earlier that day, in particular Rob's death. Jane reassures him that this is OK and that there will be plenty more nights that they can spend together. The two discuss how they will tell Rob's family of his death if they find them the next day, but they cannot come up with a solid conclusion. The next scene opens up on the morning of the next day, Craig and Vince are once again in the cab of the truck and are heading to the bunker, just like in Nightmare (Episode 11). They pull into the road of the bunker and drive down it until they reach it. To their surprise, the bunker appears to be up and running and there are multiple soldiers guarding it's entrance. The group all exit the truck and approach the Bunker 03 Residents. Will shouts down to the group, asking them to lower their weapons in a friendly manner and Craig snaps back, telling him he should keep his voice down as not to draw infected to the area. Will agrees with him, and before they continue their conversation, Vince joins Craig and Will now has a clear sight of him. He quickly recognises him from their military careers, when they worked together during some missions that occurred over ten years ago. The two exchange some good banter and immediately engage in conversation that feels just like their old military days. Yasmin, who is the leader and is in charge of Bunker 03 , meets The Survivors and welcomes them, offering a shower and wants them to settle in at Bunker 03. Yasmin tells them that people can get some jobs in the bunker if they want to live in there. Vince then wants himself and Craig to sign up to become soldiers. David asks Yasmin how many people are there and Yasmin answers David, telling him that there are 92 residents in this bunker after they join them. Will tells Mark that the space isn't a problem and they have only used the top two floors of the bunker. Craig then comes across Cory, who is his brother of which he hasn't seen in years and highly dislikes, tries to flirt Jane. After the survivors understand some information about Bunker 03, Craig feels angry and he is sensitive towards what Cory is doing. They then have a fight and it is stopped by Yasmin. Yasmin tells Craig that violence like that will not be tolerated in Bunker 03. Craig then cools his head and Yasmin leads them to choose some rooms to live in there. Craig and Jane share the same room. They then tell each other about their birthdays and Jane thinks it is important to celebrate their birthdays without any disruption. After that, Will leads some of the boys to visit a room where some sports equipment is placed. Craig tells Will that he is determined to become one of the soldiers in Bunker 03 and he will try to handle the problem between Cory and himself. David then tries to do some weightlifting to check out whether the equipment is usable and he has maintained his strength. Rachel walks by the room and scolds David for attempting to put his injured hand through stress. She storms off in anger and Craig advises David to go after her to apologise, which he refuses, stating it's not his problem. The next morning, Will and Vince decides to go on some reconnaissance. Craig then gets Rob's demise off his chest and tells Rob's father, Ray after discovering that he is also at the bunker. Ray feels very upset and he thanks the Survivors for taking care of Rob. Ray then keeps the photo that Rob gave to Craig before dying and intends to tell his wife, Victoria and Luke about the death of Rob. David cannot find any of the others to help change the bandages of his injured hand again. He then finds Rachel and she is eager to help him again after teasing him. Rachel discusses how David seldom talks since leaving the C.C.R base when she is dealing with David's hand and David tells her that he is not close to anyone in the team anymore as Craig sticks with Jane very often and Vince reunites with Will and work together. Rachel then tries to bring up his past and talk about how he dealt with being alone in prison. Unfortunatley this causes David to tear up as he feels very sensitive about these memories. Rachel apologises profusely but David decides to explain it more to her. He thinks his past could cause him to be thrown out of the bunker by the residents and Rachel comforted David, telling him that Vince and Craig won't stand for it but would stand by him and fight for him. Will and Vince then arrive to a cliff and see a lot of zombies down the cliff on the bridge. Will tells Vince that the zombies can head down to the main road and runs through Cropford after crossing the bridge. He thinks there will be a possibility for the zombies to turn to the bunker since the zombies can smell them or hear any noise made in the bunker. Will tells Vince that they have to prepare the bunker as best as they can in case the zombies decide to attack them. Vince inquires Will about how many people in the bunker can fight with the zombies. Will gives a answer that 40 people would be able to fight the infected. The two guys are ready to prepare for the war with the infected. Characters * Craig * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Rachel * Will (first appearance) * Yasmin (first appearance) * Ray (first appearance) * Cory (first appearance) * Matt (first appearance) * Jessica (first appearance) * Aaron (first appearance) * Shaun (first appearance) * Henry (first appearance) * Maria (first appearance) * Emily (first appearance) * Victoria (first appearance) (mentioned) * Luke (first appearance) (mentioned) * Around 80 Unnamed Bunker Residents Trivia * The date in the story is revealed to be 23rd of November 2014 when the group reaches the bunker. * This episode currently has the most named characters introduced so far. * Vince's and Will's last names are revealed in this episode as Rockwell and Clark separately. * This is the longest episode in the series so far. * The final episode of 2018. * Victoria and Luke were still mentioned without making an appearance. * Although Maria and Emily appeared in this episode, they had no dialogue. * Rob and Zoey were mentioned in this episode, having died two episodes ago in Nightmare (Episode 11). Category:Episodes